Baby Spies
by andrew.matlack
Summary: 1st Crossover! The Spies has been turn into babies by their nemesis and former Agent WHOOP Agent Myrna Beesbottom and gets taken to separates into the Rugrats' Families.
1. Chapter 1

;"Baby Spies/p

p style="text-align: center;"A Totally Spies/Rugrats/All Grown Up Spinoff/p

p style="text-align: left;"A/N:This is my first crossover story, and I want to you to be that sure that you're going to be that it's about the Spies got turn into babies by Myrna Beesbottom and got drifted into the Rugrats families, and Here's the crossover story./p

p style="text-align: left;"It all started when Myrna Beesbottom gets be working in her jail cell as she seems to be working on a dangerous ray as she seems to be that quite simply put into perfection./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Finally, I created a ray that get to turn people into babies and nothing's going to be standing in my way!" she said evilly./p

p style="text-align: left;"As she puts on the finishing touches, she knew that she was going to be that seriously to be hoping that she could be testing on the police guard./p  
p style="text-align: left;"As she escape, she knew that she was going to do it. "Hey, you can't leave the cell, you're going to-" She zap her baby ray gun on him as it turn him into a baby boy as he cried, and the sirens wailing./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Now all I need to get revenge on those spies who puts me in jail many times." As she laughed wickedly and flies away./p

p style="text-align: left;"As she flees into the city, she knew that she saw a woman talking her husband on the phone as she gets to walk home from her shopping, so Myrna hops out of her hiding spot and shoot her into a baby as her cell phone and shopping bag dropped, and that's just the beginning.

A/N:Yeah, I know I had to keep this intro short, but believe me, Myrna has been hating the spies since her first episode of emTotally Spies /emso we had to do is to wait and see of what's going on here./p


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Before we began the first chapter, I learn my lesson about the intro being sloppy, I should've put HTML into it, so we better head over to the spies as we head to see what our heroines are up to.

Chapter 1:Spies shopping at the mall

It all started when the Spies are shopping the mall where they're going to find that they're going be buying perfect dresses.

As they need to find the perfect dresses. "What do you think?" asked Clover. "Do you think that you''re going to be that this red dress might be perfect for boys?"

"I think that we're going to be needed that perfect that if we had to for a different place around." said Sam. "Besides, I think that we promise that they're going to know that we promise Tommy and his friends that they're going to meet us at the new Java Lava restaurant."

"I think that it could be that interested that chuckie's dad has discovered Java Lava when he was a baby." said Sam. "As we know that it could be possibly that meeting all those loveable boys around."

"I don't drink coffee," said Clover. "But I seem to be meeting Tommy and his friends' families as they had to be that they're going to know me very well."

Just then, there was an explosion as they know what was going on.

As they got out of the store, they saw that some customers has been turn into babies as they cry, others had to be running as they had to be that running for their lives.

"Why are there babies around?" Clover asked. "Something ain't right about this." said Sam. "It seems that some of these people has been turn into babies, so I Think that it could be seriously to be that it happens to be that to be finding something weird going on."

Just then, they had to be taken to Jerry's office in WHOOP Office as they had to be that they been taken around.

"I just happen to be that I brought you here for a reason girls." said Jerry.

"What's going on Jer?" asked Sam.

"It's Myrna Beesbottom, she's escape from jail again, and this time, she recreated some kind of a ray of where they had to be turning people into infants."

"What kind of ray?" Asked Alex. "A ray that happens to be called an 'Infantalizer' and she seems to be blasting for everyone as we speak."

"Really, I think that we're going to be that intense that we should be that stopping it." replied Clover.

"It seems to be similar to the ray that the one of where Boogie Gus had to be that turning everything 80s, and turn me into a young man and you into kids." explain Jerry. "And if you can be hit again, you'll be younger then that, you'll began turn into babies again."

"We can't take that chance!" said Alex. "We got to save everyone or we'll be in a world of babies!"

"Good Luck girls, and be careful out there." as the girls got into their uniform and go out there.

A/N:OK, so I made a reference to the episode "I hate the 80s" because this is a short chapter as we speak, so please comment and tell me what do you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:The Spies Are Into Action

As the Spies had to head over, they had to make tracking of Myrna as they had to be that they're going to be that they're going to find as they had to be seriousness as they had enter an old abandon factory.

"Ah, Spies, so good to be seeing you again." She said as Myrna spins her chair. "What are you up to this time Myrna Beesbottom?" Sam demanded.

"I Thought that I could be seriously about using this at you." as she got to the infantlizer. "For you see, I think that they're going to be that they're going to be way too young, once I set to be that showing that they're going to be my slaves."

"I Don't think that they're going to be showing that who's boss!" said Sam. "Oh don't you worry, I think that it could be using all of those diamonds and gems in order to be turning the whole world into babies, but I had to be at the bottom first before I reach to the top."

"You're going to be turning the whole world into babies?" asked Clover. "Geez, you don't even get to see that they're going to be blaming them for doing that." said Clover.

"Oh but I will, as you already had to be making that they're going to be that surely that you're going to be following it flow!"

"Uh, excuse me, We promise Tommy and the others that we'll be meeting him at the new Java Lava at the mall, so let's cut this short." replied Alex. "You don't need to make this short, because while I was in prison, I knew that I was simply had to make a ray that turns people into babies in order to be that you and the rest of WHOOP are going to be done to me."

"We saw the ray that happens to make people to be turn babies, but there's no way you're going to be the ultimate nanny." replied Sam.

"We'll see about that." she said as she chuckled.

As she continued her story, "I belive if this ray worked, I think that they're going to be my slaves, and then they had to be to do so by making it of doing their bidding and then they had to be building the pyramid and putting myself into the top."

"Huh? Yeah, I don't think that's going to be a way." said Alex. "We _really_ got to meet our friends at the Java Lava, so if you don't mind, we're not getting any younger."

"Oh, but you will be!" as she blasted her ray at the spies as they ran, as they had been chased by Myrna as they had to be that they're going to be that flying as they had to be that they're going to be that seriously trying to avoid as Alex and Clover has ran themselves into the wall.

"There's nowhere to run, because I don't think that you're not going to that new Java Lava at the mall." as she blasts the Infantlizer at them as they felt that they're growing younger and smaller as Sam looked horrified.

Just then, as the ray as stopped, she fly down to them and see what went wrong, as they saw that there are two lumps in their uniforms, came out as Alex and Clover as infants.

"ALEX! CLOVER!" Sam got freaked out. "What happened?" asked Alex. "I Feel like I got blasted back into Kindergarten." replied Clover.

"Actually, you've just been blasted back into infancy." as she used the mirror on them. "AHH! We've been blasted into younger ages!" they screamed.

Just then, Sam's cell phone rang and she answered and it was Tommy on the phone. "Hello?"

 _"Clover, where are you?"_ asked Tommy. i "Where have you been? We started an hour ago." /i "Now's not the time Tommy!" said Sam as Myrna had to blast her Infantlizer.

i "Sam, what's going on here?" /i Tommy asked. br "I'll get right back to you." as Sam hangs up, she tried to get away from the blasts out of that Infantlizer as she switch over to Jerry. "Jerry, it seems that the girls has been turn into babies, I need to get us back to your office ASAP!"

Just then, the helicopter has to be picking the spies up as they had to be taken to the WHOOP Labs.

Please comment and tell me about the chapter and how is Jerry going to be inspecting the now baby spies.

-ALM-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:Babysitter Sam

As Sam had to take her babyfied spies to the Java Lava, they knew that they're going to make this more difficult as Tommy find out.

"It's about time, where were you?" Asked Tommy as he crossed his arms looking at Sam mad like that.

"I was late, we got stuck in traffic." Said Sam.

As Tommy understood that. "And where are Alex and Clover?" He asked.

As She showed him her friends who are babies. "What the heck happened to them?" He asked her. "It my science project, they got blasted into younger so. I Knew that they could be that intense that they got young, perhaps a little too young."

As Tommy understood that too. "Okay, I believe you." As Tommy head over they had to be that the girls went to the girls bedroom. "Phew, that was close." She said.

"If Tommy find out that we're WHOOP agents, Jerry would never trust again." Said Alex. "I know that but if Mayra had to turn everyone else in town into babies, Tommy and his friends will be the next ones to be happen."

"What are we going to do for now?" Asked Clover. "I say that we have to lay low for a while." As Sam took her friends out of the bathroom.

"Gee Tommy, I believe that new smoothies are now in sale." Said Sam.

"Yep, and they're going to enjoy my brand new idea, Fresh Berrie smoothie, mixed with Blueberries, Blackberries, Strawberries, and even raspberries."

"Oh, that's great Tom." Said Sam. "Maybe I'll take these to go then."

"You're going already?" Said Tommy. "But you just got here!"

"Yeah, because of my experment, I had to babysit my friends now that my science experment backfired."

So Sam payed for the smoothie and took her friends back to the house.

"Okay Tom, I'll get to see you later!" As she and her bandied friends left. "Okay, see ya." As he looked confused.

As he gets to take it her meal and the "babies" home, Sam Knew that she got stuck babysitting them until she needs them to babysit the girls as she gets to play with them, feed them, potty train them that she needs a way to get her friends back to normal, just then after she gets to whoop, she was trying to avoid into Laura's dangerous age reversing gun.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get you go make sure that you too will get back to normal as soon as possible."

As she need to find a way to get them to back to normal.

Sorry to make this short but I just wanted you to know that you're going to find out in the next chapter, in the meantime, please leave some comments.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Survival of the infancy

As Sam gets to be that she's taking her babied co-spies, she knew that she was taking this as she was running.

"Okay, we must to be that we're going to be that Myrna that turns people into babies so I hope that they're going to be that I will get to survive." she said.

As Sam gets to be that she was going to be that Myrna was sneaking up on her as she turns around very slowly, she saw her and her baby ray.

"You!" She said. "I should've know that you're going to be sneaking up on me."

"That maybe true but it seems that I made this baby ray that turns your friends into little babies and now, It seems that I get to be that turn you into one as well."

"Fat chance, there was no way that you can turn me into baby!" she said.

"Oh really?" said Mayra. "We'll see about that." as she gets to blast as Sam gets away as she was running as fast as she could be as she noticed that she used her jumps and high ways.

But as she gets to be that to make her escape, Mayra shoots her gun and blast at Sam as she got hit as she got hit as she got shrinking and getting younger as she got to be that she being hit.

After the blast, Sam stands up as she find out what happen, as Mayra show her reflection.

As she knew that she was no longer a teenager but a 1-year-old baby girl with her spy suit has been shrunken, her face is so baby-like, and her long hair is short as she notices it.

"Welcome to the club." said Alex as she puts her hand as she got to be her friends.

"that Beesbottom has turn me into a baby!" said Sam.

"We've been turn into babies too." said Alex.

"Yeah, I noticed." Said Sam.

"Now the spies are now babies, I guess that I could be taking you to various families so you can be babysat by them."

Meanwhile, back at the Java Lava...

"Gee, I hope that Sam and her friends had noticed that they're taking their time." Said Tommy. "Things haven't this more reasonable since I took this job."

As he heard of the knock on the door as he walked up to it as he gets to see that he saw the door, he saw the Sam and the girls as babies.

"Oh boy." Shocked Tommy.

What will Tommy do in this time like this, and will Mayra get away turning people into babies?

Find out next chapter, in the meantime, please leave some comments.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Spysitting

As we get to know that that Tommy saw Clover as a baby, he knew that he was going to tell his friends so they had to make it as they get to be showing her.

When his friends get to the tree fort, they had to show them. "Chuckie, I happen to have a baby who looked like Clover." said Tommy. "Gee, isn't that something?" he asked. "Kimmi and I happen to have a baby whom just like Sam!"

As Tommy looked into her, he noticed that she going to believe that it could be Sam, as Phil and Lil came over, they had to believe that they had a baby whom just like Alex, of which it is!

"Great ceaser's ghost, it _is_ Alex, and that baby Chuckie and Kimi are holding is Sam, and the baby i'm holding that is..." as he looked into Clover again. "Holy smokes, what in the world happen to our friends?!" he panicked.

"Something happens to be that happen to our friends!" said Tommy.

"Gee, you don't think that aliens have done to this, don't ya?" asked Dil. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying there are aliens that can turn people into babies so they had to be growing up all over again, or perhaps, they could stay that way, forever!"

"Aliens? Pfft! That'll never happen." replied Chuckie. "I'm serious, if there could be aliens who done this, then I guess that it could be that simply had to be that intense that some people would never had to make it as they had to be that to be working as they could be more incense that it should be that some people are running for their lives and they had to be that insure that they had to be making that they could be that some had made it, others didn't it."

"I think that we need to get to the bottom of this." said Tommy.

"Come on, can we get to babysit them first?" asked Kimmi. "We were babies once and now that we get take to care of them!"

"But we need to find out of what happen to them so we need to be finding some clues." said Tommy. "We got to make sure that it could be that getting to be bottom of the mystery."

"Mystery Shimystery, we're going to be that taking that babysitting so we could be taking care of them first!"

"Okay fine," said Tommy. "Since we're only babies once."

And so they had to buy the spies toys, baby food and diapers as they get to be reasonable as they get to be that they had to make this more harder that could be that surely that had to learn that they had to take care for the parenting, but how will the spies will had to get to their enemy, Myrna Beesbottom?

As they get to babysitting, they had to make sure that they're going to take care of the girls.

"Well, I'm just saying, if the aliens _are_ responsible for the regression frenzy, I would like to make sure that they had to believe that we don't get turn into babies too." said Dil. "even it had to make sure that we get taken care of our parents again."

 _"Aliens? What is Dil talking about?"_ thought Clover. _"they just didn't know that Myrna's responsible just yet, just go for the flow."_ sam thought to clover. _"Whoa, I can't belive that we're reading our minds to each other."_

 _"I don't know, I think that since we're way younger, I guess that we can't talk to them until we're back to normal."_ thought Alex.

Please leave some comments and tell me of what you think so far.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:I need to catch up with my story so I can figure that what comes next might get to be that invasion of all we know about it.

Chapter 5:An Treehouse Invasion

It shows that Tommy and the others had to be that taking care of the spies as they get to be that they're going to be that they're going to make this work.

"You know, I think that Sam and the other girls are going to be all right." said Chuckie. "Yeah, once you get to babysit those girls, it's not so bad" said Tommy, and then they have been attack by Myrna as she got a big blast of her own.

"That's because you're going to be next here!" as she charge up her ray gun, they had to run out of the treehouse as they get to be chased by her as she was blasting them as Tommy and his friends are running, as she missed those targets turning other people into toddlers or babies as they get to be that as they had to be chased by her, as she noticed that the ray hit Chuckie as he got turn into a 2-year-old baby once again as the others saw him.

"Chuckie!" they shouted as they got to him. "Oh no, it's worse then I fear!"

As they get to be that, they been taken away, Kid-and-Spy-napped as they get to be conscious.

Later, as they gain unconscious, the pre-transformed victims know of what was going on here. "Where are we? What's going on?" Tommy demanded.

As we get to the babies, they knew that they're going to be that they regain unconscious they knew of what was going on. "Last thing I remember I got turn into a baby." said Chuckie. "Yeah, no fooling," said Sam. "Girls, what happened to you?" he asked. "Duh, we got turn into the same age too, by Myrna Beesbottom."

"Who or what is Myrna beesbottom?" Chuckie asked.

"She used to be our nanny until she gone evil on us!" exclaimed Sam.

"Now you wondered why I have kidnapped you all." Said Myrna. "Well, it's simple, since your spy friends have arrestesed me, I happen to be working on a serious deaging ray so I could get my revenge on them," as she showed them her baby ray. "I created a baby ray so I could turn the world into babies, and with that, I'll be the biggest nanny all around in the world, and that way.

"So, let me get this straight, the spies are our friends and you created a ray that can turn people into babies?" asked Tommy. "You're crazy!"

"Am I?" asked Myrna. "Well, let's see if we can show if this could possibly be that it could be that I can control the world!" as she laughed evilly.

"You're a mad woman!" Kimmi shouted! "Am I?" asked Myrna. "Well just see how much they had to be put into this." as they escape, she blast though the wall.

"You're not going to get away with this!" as the kids get to run, they had to run as they made it out, however, Phil got blasted and got turn into a baby. "PHIL!" Lil shouted as she and the others got up to her as they seem to grab him and the blast miss Lil as she took him and ran.

"What just happened?" Asked Tommy. "Okay, so maybe I was wrong about aliens turning people into babies, there, satisfied?" said Dil.

"Dil? being wrong about aliens?" Lil asked. "Wow, I thought I would never get to see the day." as they noticed that they had to be that Dil has never been wrong until now.

"That Myrna was planning to turn the whole world into babies so they could possibly be that she can be the biggest nanny ever!" Said Tommy.

"Okay, so strange things happen." said Dil as the others looked at him. "Okay, no they don't, are you happier now?" asked Dil.

What will happen to our heroes?

Find out next chapter and leave some comments in the meantime.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Before we began, I Would like to say that it was going to be that Tommy, Lil, Kimmi and Dil are the last remaining surviving kids as we finally get to continue the story, and yes, I done a fountain of youth story of _El Tigre,_ done two episodes of _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying_ with 2 episodes and everything else so let's get going here.

Chapter 8:Getting away from Myrna

As the kids get to take to the Java Lava, they get to show that they had to get down as Myrna gets to chase them as she used her ray as she was blasting those cizitens into little kids and babies as they get to dodge here.

"At this rate, Myrna might get to win and we get to be that we'll be babies next!" exclaimed Tommy.

"Remind me to do something that we're going to do something after we take her down." said Dil.

As they get to the place, they had to find it as they get to show that they're going to be exactly to be make it as they got it in.

"I don't know what was going on here but whatever it is, I Think that we're going to be simply as they get to making the whole world babied."

As the news theme played on TV. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this shocking news announcement!"

As we go to the newsman. "As we speak, Myrna Beesbottom has escape from Whoop Prison to create a dangerous yet youthful ray that turns people into toddlers and babies as they get to show that she was going to believe that she has turn 287 people into toddlers and babies so far, and now we go down line with Ms. Lyndsey Taylor at the mall." as the news show got to Lyndsey.

"Thank you Tom, I'm here live as her victims get to be babied that it could be that was going to make sure that it was going to be that they're going to be heading to underground until it's all over and-" as she got interrupted as she got blast as she got reduced into an 11-year-old girl as she said in a preteen voice. "Hey, Cut it out!" she said to Myrna as she blasted her again as she got down into a year old baby girl. "Pwlease Thom, She's gwetting Away With Withs, She's getting aw-" as she cut to crying, as we go back to Tom. "288 people." as he sorted out his report. "In the meantime, it seems that half the town have made it to the underground as the other half got younger as possible." as a news crew member gives him the report. "This just in, it seems that I'm next!" as the newsman Tom got hit and turn into a baby as the TV got switch over to "Please Stand By" cue card.

As we go back to the kids, they notice that they had to go to the underground. "The Underground, that's it!" said Kimmi. "If we can go to the underground, we'll be save there!" as the Spies cried. "Oh come on, that wouldn't be that bad, wouldn't it?"

"But what if this Myrna Character get to us?" Asked Tommy. "She'll be hitten at us by default!"

"Oh Tommy, you and your dilemmas." said Kimmi. "Besides, you've always been the leader since you're a baby, remember?"

"Oh, you do got a point." Said Tommy as he sees his girlfriend Rachel came in. "Hello Tommy, I've come here for a soda because I won't leave here if I get one-" as she grab her as she seem to be hiding her. "Get down, Myrna Beesbottom could see you!"

"Yeah, one wrong move and you'll be turn into an infant!" replied Kimmi.

"Well, at least that it could be that making it as they could be really had to show about it." said Rachel.

"You don't understand!" said Lil. "You could get turn into a baby!"

"Oh please! you're being Paranoid." as she gets out of the bar. "Watch, I'll prove it to you." as she leaves here. "Rachel No!" Tommy protested but she never listen.

As she gets outside, she notice that she was going to be quite interesting. "See, Nothing that can go wr-" As she got hit as she got turn into a baby as her clothes became baby clothes as she's wearing a red dress and a diaper.

"Oh no, my girlfriend!" worried Tommy. "I tired to warn her." as he, and the other kids get to her as Lil bends down and picks up Rachel.

"I think that we could babysit Rachel until somebody had to stop her," said Lil. "in the meantime, I think that we could be quite lucky."

As Myrna gets to be focusing on Lil, as she got missed and hit Dil instead as he got blasted. As he got turn into a baby, Lil said "As least that we don't need anymore problems." as Dil got reduced into a 6-month-old baby saying "Lillie, Lillie!" as he gets to crawl.

"Dil?" as she turns over to him. "Oh wow, I forgot how much that he used to be a baby." said Lil. "Oh well, at least that he's acting his age."

As they saw the blast came with her ray gun, the kids had to be running as they've been chased by her. "Wait! We can't forget Dil and Rachel, they're my Brother and Girlfriend!"

"Oh yeah." as they come back to get them. "At least you brats are going to be enjoying back in diapers!" as she laughed evilly.

As the last three kids get to the underground they get to make it as they get to be that they're almost there. "I can't take care of these kids until somebody stop her," Kimmi said. "They've been bothering me as we speak!" as Lil touched her nose.

"Oh okay, fine, let me and Lil take care of Rachel and Dil." as she gives him and Tommy Rachel and Dil, she got hit by the ray as she got turn into a baby too.

"Kimmi?" Lil confused. "Oh no!" as they see her as a 1-going-on-2-year-old baby girl. "Tommy, Lillie!" she said in a baby voice.

"You do know of that means don't you?" asked Lil as Tommy nodded "No." "That means that we're parents now!"

"Oh no, we're not ready to become parents, we're not ready to become parents, we're not ready to become parents!" as they worried.

What might happen to our brave heroes?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:I hope that you enjoy a fun Super Bowl Weekend because the New England had won 34-28, and anyway, I hope that when we last left off, it seems that Tommy and Lil had to get away from Myrna's baby ray gun and leave their friends to become babies and they had to go as they had to take care of them and saving them at the same time, so here we go!

Chapter 9:Surviving Parents

As we get to our heroes, they had to find a hiding spot from Myrna as they get to see that they're going to make it as they get a chance to find it as they had to make sure that they're going to a best place as they had knew.

"Quickly, let's go to the mall and hide!" said Lil.

"No Lil, I think that Myrna had to turn as they get turn into babies!" said Tommy. "Quickly, we had to hide in the truck!" as they get them to Tommy had to get to the truck.

"Tommy, do you know how to drive a car?" Asked Lil. "No, but if I could make it though at 16, I could learn to drive a car, I hope that we get to the safest spot." as they get to drive to the tallest building as they get it as they could find it as they had to make it as they get to make it as they knew that Myrna was aiming her baby gun as she gets to spot them. "Aha! I See you!" as they get to see that they're going to make it as they get could get as they had to notice that they're going to be speeding the car up to 70 Miles per hour.

As they get to show that they could make it as they get to show about the inerter as they get though the building as they had to hide in here.

"I think that we're safe for now." said Lil.

"Yeah, and boy, did I make it!" as they get to make it as they get as they had to take their "babies" as they get to up the stairs as they get to the highly expected to as they know of what was going on.

"I Don't know who that woman is, or why would she wants to turn us into babies, but whatever it is, I'm sure that we're going to be that seriously to be that quite disaster all over the world."

As they made it to the top floor, they had to notice that they get to see that they're going to be that they had been found by Jerry.

"I know of what are you doing, you're trying to save our spies from total destruction, and I believe that since they fail to cooperate, I believe that you're going to be filling in for them."

"Who are you and What are you talking about?" asked Tommy. "I'm Jerry and I had to tell you that I am a worker at WHOOP, and I hope that you and your friend had no choice to save a lot of lives from being turn into babies by Myrna Beesbottom." Jerry Exclaimed.

"That manic who's chasing us?!" exclaimed Lil. "No wonder he turn your 'spies', Tommy's Girlfriend and our friends into babies."

"Quite right." said Jerry. "And unless that you're going to be ended up like them, you're going to take these suits as they get to be that you're going to get to the spies here."

"Okay, but I don't see that I don't got to do about any of this." said Tommy.

As they put on their suits, they had to make to know that they fit very well, for Tommy's suit, his was the color of blue, while Lil's was pink. "I could get to used to this." said Lil.

"I hope that you'll will." said Jerry. "Now, you're going to make it as they get as they had to notice that you're going to survive in and-" as Jerry stopped himself, he saw that a huge beam as Tommy and Lil ran and landed on Jerry, as he got turn into a teenager. "Jerry!" cried Tommy and Lil as they get to see that Jerry was no younger then 16, as he said, "Hurry, there's no time!" said Jerry in a teen's voice. "You got to hurry and save us all!"

As the now-spies had to stop Myrna had to make it as they get to notice that they're going to notice that they're going to find it as they get to make as they back to the truck as they get to find it as they get to see that they're going to drive out as they get see that Myrna gets to try again as they get to see that they're going to notice that they had to make sure that they're going make it.

"All right, here it is, just two more simple targets and I'll be running into a biggest nursery." Myrna said to herself.

"This should be quite right about..." as she got focused here. "...Now." as she used it to blast it as they get to show that they're going to make it as they get to notice that they're going to make it as they get to the driving ridge as Lil quickly used the mirror to blast at the captain on the ship as he got turn into a kid.

"Sorry!" Lil Shouted as they get to drive they get to find it as they get to make as they get make as they had to notice they would notice that survived that they're going to notice as they could as they had to dodge it time.

As they had to make sure that Little Clover gets to make sure that she was pointing out that at the near mirror gets to make it as they get as they had to survive as they get to notice that Myrna gets to be using it as she was going to make it was going to survive as they had to survive as they could."

When they make it, they had to notice that the spies are about to make it. "I can't take it!" said Sam. "We've got to show her who's boss!"

"I know Sam, but she has turn us into babies, remember?" said Clover. "I Don't care and It doesn't matter, because we've maybe babies but we're still teenagers!" as Myrna's men bust into the back of the truck as they get to kidnapped the babies, all expect Sam whom she beat them up as they get to notice that Tommy get to the driving point as they get to the point as they got Tommy and Lil's Friends and Siblings, the spies minus Sam and even Rachel as they get to take them to infant jail as they get to find out as they could be quite interesting as they could be.

"Oh great," said Lil. "All of our babies expect Sam are babynapped." as Tommy and Sam looked confused. "What? they're the babies that kidnapped without Sam." as Tommy notice about it as he gets to drive.

"You have missed one!" said Myrna to her men. "No matter, with this, I hope that we get to be that we're going to make it as they get to make as they get to show how much that we know."

As they get to know that they're going to survive as they had to make this as they get to notice about it.

"This is not good!" said Tommy. "Sam's the only baby left, and I get a badder feeling that our villainess is about to turn the world into babies"

As they get to notice that they get to show that they're going to notice that they're going to make it as they get could possibly be.

Could Myrna turn the world into babies, And to do so, will Tommy and Lil get to survive even harder as the ages they are?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please leave some comments.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:This is the conclusion of the Rugrats/Totally Spies Crossover story and I Think that we know of how much that they get to see that Tommy and Lil had to save the day when they had to stop Myrna before she can take over the world, so here it is, the story to put an end to her chaos.

Chapter 10:Best Spies of WHOOP

As Tommy and Lil had to drive a truck, they get to make sure that they get to make it as they could get to them as they should be as they really had to make it when they get to the abandon warehouse.

"In here!" shouted Tommy as they get inside as they had they get to hit dead end.

"I Think that we might had to notice that we should be that simply had to learn that we get to learn that simply had to save our friends and strictly to make things more reliable before she causes to turn the whole world into babies!" said Myrna.

"Oh really? And how are you going to do to us, turn us into babies as well?" asked Lil.

"Not excatily I Think that I might to show you as they could be more simply had as they could be more interesting for me."

Not long, she tied up Tommy and Lil while Beesbottom had to go out and plan to use it as they could make it when they get to stuggle as they get to make it as they could make when they had to know that they might had to learn that they get to notice that they had worry about it.

"This is just great, in a matter of minutes that they get to turn us into babies and then she's going to do the same to the world next!"

"I Can't believe that we might had to learn that if we get to make sure that we get to exactly that we might have a way to get out of there of which that it might to save the our friends and the world."

As Tommy have a plan, he was going to be struggling that could be that he was going to use it as he going to be making it as he use his pocket knife that get to be cutting his rope as he get fall down to the ground, as he cut Lil's rope next as they get to stop that Myrna.

As Myrna get to use her victims, she was going to use them into slaves that could be that seriously that it might to be using those control on their heads.

"Now that I believe that we might get to turn the whole world into babies as we get to get enough jewelry and styles as I get to be that quite seriously to be infantile and then, I could take over the world!" as she laughed, Tommy and Lil busted in.

"Not so fast Myrna Beesbottom!" Tommy shout. "You're going to make them back to normal or else!"

"Oh Really, I Think that we might you're going to be next!" as she pulls off her baby ray. "That's what you think!" As they get to run as she blasted as they get to run all over as she seems that she was going to show that she was going to shoot. "Hold Still, will ya?" As she continues as she gets to blast them as she was going to shoot them as they could be more hoping as the baby WHOOP spies get to stop them.

"Ohh!" as she got hit. "Thanks for saving us!" said Clover. "I knew that you're still the same age inside." said Tommy as Clover blushed.

"We got to make sure that we had to make it as they could be prevented by being turn into babies!" As they get to the baby gun, as Beesbottom puts her foot down as she gets to stop them. "I Don't think so!" As she gets to open up as she gets to be that simply had to stop her as the baby spies had to help Tommy and Lil to get them as they could possibly had to save the day together.

As they could get to the baby gun, they had to use it as they could be as they simply had to catch it as they could run over it, as they could be simply had to use as they fight over the gun as Tommy got the gun as Lil slip her as she fell down.

"Now I'm about to do something as I get to be using this gun to turn them back to normal so no one that could ever use it." as Tommy get to use his guns, he set it in reverse as he gets his friends, his girlfriend, and the spies back to normal as they could be noticing around here.

"Gee, thanks again Tommy." said Clover as she sees her diaper, being embarrassed.

"You think that you have won, but there's no way that it could be that simply had to notice that-" as Tommy said to her as he interrupted. "You're such a baby!" as he blasted the gun, and turn her into a baby.

After Myrna got turn into a baby, Jerry going to congralate them for a job well done. "Well done Tommy, Well done Lil, I might say that you got to make sure that it was going to make it as they could ever did to see here."

"Happy to be honored." said Tommy as he and Lil got some badges for a job well done. "Called it a situation but I Think I just made a boom-boom." worried Alex as the others laughed.

"Well I think that we could be that we're going to let this gun to be changing back to their ages so no one get to use it again after that." said Tommy.

"Good idea Thomas." as Jerry get to use the gun to set everybody back to normal as they could be simply had to use it.

"Well, I had to think that it might a good idea to use Mindy to get turn into a baby and see if she could be deserved for being better then me!" Clover said.

"I have a better idea." said Tommy.

After everyone is back to their proper ages, the gun has been put away, and Myrna had been put into a prison daycare, things are back to normal as they got back to the Java Lava as they get to be that they're having soda.

"Well, after that adventure, I can sure use a drink." said Tommy.

"Same here." said Chuckie. "Although those smoothies that happen to be quite good."

"Well, if you can tell me about it, I would get to say that it could be that they're good for you, so that way it should be a hard working reward as we could drink it." said Clover.

"Maybe if you keep this up, you'll be the best spies in the world." replied Alex. "Thanks but I'm afraid I'm going to turn that down, I'm more of a video maker."

"Okay, that's cool by me." said Alex.

As Angelica might had to bring in, she was going to show about her brand new shoes. "Hey guys, check out this brand new shoes, aren't they amazing!" as Clover saw her shoes that they're sparkly and show up spactualr lights. "Ooh! I can't wait to own those shoes myself!"

"Glad you like them, I have got them so I think that it could be that-" as Clover run off as Angelica gets to continue. "Don't worry Angelica, I think that those are the coolest shoes that I ever seen." replied Chuckie.

"Well, I Thought that they're neat." said Angelica as the others laughed.

The End


End file.
